Together Again
by purehalo
Summary: Tag to Wendigo, because i loved that Episode and Dean was more hurt than he let on.So read on for some Dean whumping and brother banter.Oh, and some Sammy angst for those that love it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Seeing as I can't find them on eBay yet, I still don't own them

Going back to the good ol' days of Wendigo. Continues on from the end of the ep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the seat. He hadn't ridden in the passengers seat of his car in so long, not since the days when the car had a different owner. He sighed as his bruises started to let themselves known. Pushing out thoughts of his father he twisted his head to Sam and smiled. God it was good to be so close to him right now. He had almost given up on his and Sam ever being a team again. But here he was, riding shotgun with his little brother. He shifted in his seat again.

"Dean will you stop moving, you're distracting me here"

Dean shot his brother a high browed frown and continued moving, more so to piss off Sam than to find a comfortable position.

Sam focused on the road ahead and tried to ignore Deans attempts to annoy him. It had been such a short time since his brother had come back into his life. Part of him was relieved when Dean had shown up. He'd never admit it but he'd missed his older brother. Jessica had always asked about his family, accused him of being evasive and when she made no head way with that angle she accused him of being ashamed of her. He'd had to convince her that it was his family he was trying to keep away from her, not the other way around. The sorrow in his eyes had won the argument and she'd refrained from asking again. What if he'd just have told her? Would it have really mattered? She would have understood he was sure, she was amazing that way, his Jessica.

But no.

He didn't break the family rule.

We do what we do and we shut up about it.

That rule also went for any opinions Sam and his brother had regarding the 'team'. It was his fathers way or no way. How could anyone live that way for any length of time? How could anyone stomach taking orders continually without question. Another shift from Dean reminded him of who could stand that life, of who might actually enjoy the life he was dragged into. Sam knew Dean remembered other times, happier times. When there was a house, a happy father, a mother. Although Dean claimed he couldn't remember Sam knew, deep down inside, he did. If that wasn't enough proof then the sorrow he'd caught in his brothers eyes anytime their Mother was mentioned only reinforced his beliefs.

Sam was broken from his reverie by a soft moan from his reluctant shotgun. He turned his head and looked at his brother, sleeping in the most uncomfortable position he'd ever seen him in. His back was slumped against the door yet his left side was lifted off the seat. His right arm pinned awkwardly between his body and the car. Sam pulled over quietly when he caught the pained expression on his brother's features.

He silenced the car and pulled a blanket from under the back seat, carefully dragging it across Dean's sleeping form. Sam studied him closer and noted his left arm hung in his lap as if he was in pain. Were there more injuries than the cuts and bruises he could see? The EMT's had looked over his brother pretty thoroughly. Sam had just assumed it was because the female tech had been charmed by his brother. For the first time Sam wondered if maybe the time his brother was with the female EMT it was for more than just flirting. It wouldn't have surprised him. Dean hated being fussed over unless it was by a woman.

Sam pulled the blanket up higher. As he did he caught sight of a crumpled piece of paper hanging precariously from his brother's leather jacket. He carefully removed and unfolded the paper. There was a list of drugs, three in all written at the top. Underneath a list which read:

Hot Towels

Hot Baths

Massages

Rest

"What the?"

Sam scratched his head. The writing was female, there was no doubt about that. Unless his brother had developed some rather fine skill for ink but Sam highly doubted it. He re-read the list and slowly it began to dawn on him. He remembered his friend James from college. Quiet guy who kept to himself. Much like Sam. He'd made it to Stanford on a scholarship thanks to his speed and agility on the track. James had been doing so well, really starting to come out of his shell when he'd fallen during the last race of the semester and deeply bruised his shoulder muscle. He'd been put on pain killers and told to rest, keep the shoulder warm and take hot baths to ease the muscle and prevent it from freezing. Unfortunately the arm had other ideas. Last Sam saw of his friend was his leaving Stanford, his arm in a sling. The muscle frozen to such a degree it was going to take surgery to free the joint.

Sam started the car and pulled back out onto the interstate. Had Dean hurt his arm? He recalled him holding his left arm close to his body but when he'd asked him he'd said he was fine. How long had they been searching for them? His brother was hanging in the Wendigo's cave for at least two hours before they managed to free them. He'd seemed fine once he'd been checked over though, although this wouldn't be the first time Dean had hidden something. Sam sighed. He'd have a thing or two to say to the jerk once he woke up. But for now, he'd just let him sleep.

Dean slowly peeled his eyes open as he felt the car come to an abrupt stop. He could feel Sam staring at him even before his eyes could see him. He was twisted to face Dean, right arm draped across the back of the seat. Eyebrow's raised so high they were hiding beneath his hair.

"Hey"

"Hey. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Had me some very sweet dreams. Where are we?"

Dean tried to shift himself to look about but a sharp pain in his shoulder caught him by surprise and he gasped aloud.

Sam just sat there. Staring.

"Guess I slept funny huh?"

"Guess so"

"You alright? You're acting like you've had a lobotomy"

"_I'm_ fine, how are you?"

"If you'd quit staring at me like that _I'd_ be fine too"

The brothers regarded each other for a few more seconds before Sam suddenly turned and jumped out of the Impala.

"I booked us into a motel" He called back over his shoulder.

Dean had still to exit the car. His arm felt very strange and truth be told he was a little apprehensive to move again. The pain hadn't been unbearable but it wasn't too far off and he was pretty sure if Sam caught him gasping through gritted teeth again he was gonna have to listen to a geek boy lecture on the perils of hiding injuries. Not that he'd hid this injury. It's just he hadn't told Sam about it. But then Sam wasn't a cute brunette. Well. Not in the way Dean liked cute brunettes. And Blondes. Redheads especially. He grinned and licked his lips, lost in a fond memory when the door behind him suddenly gave way and he had to grab hold of the seat to keep from falling out.

"Jesus dude what are doin' ?"

"Trying to get you out of the car and into the motel so that you can rest up"

"I'm rested, and all you had to do was ask"

"_Please _get out of the car"

"Bite me"

Dean carefully manoeuvred himself from the vehicle, ignoring the concerned look in his brother's eyes. Sam held out his bag to him and Dean reached his left arm out to grab the bag. As soon as the weight hit his shoulder his hand dropped the bag and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain coursing through his limb. Sam rushed forward only to be pushed back.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look it"

"I'm just bruised and tired is all. Need some more sleep and I'll be good as knew" Dean tried his most sincere look, attempting to mimic the one Sam had perfected.

"You don't look fine Dean" There was the look Dean had been aiming for, how did his brother do that? That whole sincere, puppy dog-butter-wouldn't-melt-in-his-mouth look that no one, not even Dean, could deny. God he'd missed that look.

"Ok, my shoulder is a little bruised, but the EMT said it would be fine as long as I was careful"

"You should have had it checked out"

"It's fine Sam. Like I told her It's not bad enough to need checking out and she said nothings broken or dislocated so I should be fine in a week or so."

Dean picked up his bag in his right hand and walked past his brother toward the room.

"Just bruises dude, honestly"

"Sure"

Sam picked up his own bags and went to the door where an impatient big brother was waiting to get into the room.

Sam stretched out on the ugliest bed he'd ever seen in his whole life. Considering the amount of motels they'd stayed in , this one had the ugliest décor ever. The walls were a lovely shade of green which wouldn't be amiss in a mental institute, the floor covered with a warn through and heavily stained blue carpet (stained with god knew what, Sam made a mental note to not allow any bare skin to touch the floor). The beds, well, they were right out of the 50's. The sheets he was sure had once been white , were now an off yellow colour, the blanket torn and stained, much like the floor. Sam tried to ignore the musty smell that attempted to invade his nostrils.

All in all he'd managed to pull into the most unhygienic motel room on the planet. He suddenly had an urge to leap away from the bed before he caught some disease of some kind.

Must remember to sleep fully clothed in this one. Both brothers preferred to sleep in just their boxers, but dependant on the state of whatever room they were currently residing in they usually opted for t-shirts and jogging pants.

He rubbed a tired hand over his face. What a week. A few days before, he'd been saying goodbye to friends in Stanford. Then running for his life through Lost Creek Colorado. How quickly things could change.

He should be home, waiting to hear the results of his interview, waiting to hear if he was indeed destined to be a lawyer, waiting by the phone, head laying in Jessica's lap while she calmed his nerves with a hand through his hair.

She could calm him in seconds by doing that. God he missed her. He sighed heavily and flicked on the TV. He'd done enough thinking to last him a life time. He needed to quiet his mind. Focus on the tv, focus on Oprah. Focus on anything but the pain, Jessica, Dad, grief, loss. STOP!

Sam rubbed his hands across his face again. He looked toward the closed bathroom longingly. God he needed a shower. Why did the older one always get to go first. It'd been that way since they were kids. Sam knew Dean had given up food for him when there wasn't enough for two, but his brother always got the shower first. That was the rule. Always.

He guessed Dean needed it more than he did. Sam took a deep breath. Ok, maybe not. He really did reek. It was amazing what two days in the woods could do to a persons odour.

He got up and made his way across the floor (don't look at the stains) and banged on the door.

"Hey man, leave some water for me won't you"

"Oh there'll be water Sammy."

"Dean! Leave _hot _water for me"

He flopped back down on his bed (ignore the stains) and turned the tv up to drown out the evil chuckle his brother was throwing his way.

Dean laid his head against the side of the shower. Reluctantly he turned off the water but made no move to dry himself off. He could have happily stayed under the water for another hour but that wouldn't have been fair to Sam. Well, actually, it wouldn't have been fair to him. His brother reeked and he had no intentions of trying to ignore Sam's BO as well as the musty motel room.

He looked down at his body. His left side was a mess of bruises, but thankfully no broken ribs. His shoulder though was one big swollen bruise of the most gorgeous colour. Charlie the EMT had checked him out thoroughly. Though not his type she'd still been a victim to his charm and had written him a list of over the counter drugs and what to do to keep the limb from seizing up. She'd wanted him to get checked out at the hospital. But, well, that just wasn't going to happen. He'd had no choice in the exam though, as much as he would have loved to have just jumped in the car with Sam and moved onto the next gig Haley hadn't let him. Instead she'd told Charlie about Dean's injuries and he'd had to submit to a look over. Haley had supervised to make sure he didn't keep anything back. At least that's what she'd called it. But he knew she was really only looking over his body. When Charlie had poked around his shoulder Dean had almost cried out but Haley had kept her hand on his back. Rubbing her thumb in gentle soothing circles.

"You're so loving this aren't you?"

"It's not everyday I get to meet a guy who saves me with a bag of M&M's"

"If you think that's clever you should see what I can do with…OW! Hey, injured here"

Dean had rubbed the back of his head where Haley had smacked him. He couldn't help but smile back when she grinned at him mischievously. Sometimes he really wished they could stick around longer. Some people where worth getting to know, and he'd really connected to this girl. She was a big sister, she'd understood the responsibilities bestowed upon the older siblings. Don't get close though. Dad's rule number two. Don't ever get close enough that you can't walk away.

Dean took a deep breath and stepped gingerly from the shower, he carefully dried himself off and rubbed down the mirror. His face wasn't too bruised, a nasty cut on his cheek to match the one on his neck. All in all they'd gotten off pretty lightly. His talk with Sam in the woods still haunted him. He wanted to say the right thing, anything. Do the big brother thing and take the pain away with a word, a sentence. Or beat the crap outta the thing causing his brother pain. But how do you kick grief's butt? How'd this all get so messed up?

God he was tired.

He pulled on his jogging bottoms and t-shirt, albeit with a little less grace than usual. Stifling a moan he opened the door to find Sam engrossed in an episode of Oprah.

"I left ya some water"

"Well that's damn decent of you"

Dean ignored him and threw his dirty clothes straight into his bag. Dirty or not there was no way they were touching that motel room floor. He turned his attention to the tv as Oprah announced a family he'd watched on an earlier show.

"We have the Henderson's back here with us, everyone give them a big hand"

Dean watched as the Henderson's made their way to the sofa by Oprah, each sitting down with slightly embarrassed smiles as the audience applauded. Sam watched his brother watching Oprah. Well, this was, new.

Dean was engrossed, until he felt Sam's eyes boring into his skull. Clearing his throat, and silently giving My Henderson a high five for staying sober and out of debt for the past year, he carefully lowered his beaten body on top of the bed. He was beginning to drift off, to that far away place that served as a truck stop for sleepers on their way to the land of dreams when he felt a shadow standing over him.

"Sam, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Dean cracked open one eye. "Seriously dude take a shower. You stink"

TBC

Please review, go on, you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Thanks to everyone who's read and everyone who's reviewed, if i haven't answered you yet i'm sorry. THANK YOU! The response has been great ! Hope you're not disappointed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Sam kept a close eye on his big brother as they made their way into the diner. They'd both slept for a full ten hours, well, Dean had slept and Sam had snatched an hour here and there. His body had refused to get out of the bed though, even though his mind wasn't tired. So instead he'd lain there listening to Dean's slow, deep breathing and thinking about Jessica. Trying to remember her as she were, not as she was. On the ceiling, pain and helplessness in her eyes. Sorrow for him. He'd tried to remember her as the energetic, playful person she was. The person who loved to watch cartoons and laugh until her sides hurt and tears streaked her cheeks. His Jessica who could never pass up an opportunity to play in a park or swing on swings. Maybe that's why he had loved her so much. She was, had been, so full of life. So full of a child like wonder of the world. A wonder that he had never had, she had an energy for all things playful which he'd missed out on. As Jessica recaptured her childhood and embraced the innocence of it, Sam came along for the ride to actually experience a childhood. To know what it was to eat five ice creams and then go to Magic Mountain and brave the roller coasters. To know what it was to spin , arms outstretched and attempt to walk to each other without falling down.

To laugh his soul free while wrapped in Jessica's arms after a day spent in bed.

He'd spent the night thinking of these things and trying to ignore the image forever burned into his eyes. The fire, the scream. Her blood.

A noise from Dean had brought him crashing back to the present. To reality. A reality without Jess. Dean seemed to be stuck. Sam looked closer and could see his brother was attempting to roll toward him but didn't seem to have the strength to pull his body onto his side. His face, even in sleep was contorted in pain and his breathing had quickened.

Yet he was still asleep.

Sam carefully peeled the covers back and quietly walked to his brother. He pulled the sheets back and gently helped Dean roll onto his side. His brother exhaled and settled himself. His face relaxed and his breathing evened out again. Sam pulled the covers up over his shoulder and caught a fleeting look of pain. Carefully inching forward Sam pulled the top of Dean's t-shirt aside , he could make out the black of bruising underneath in the early morning light. The jerk was definitely hurt worse than he'd let on.

Damn him, why could he never just say? Sam crawled back into his bed and tried to get another hours sleep. His stomach growled at him, reminding him that they hadn't eaten properly in over two days. Well, at least he knew what they were going to be doing that morning. Eating. And if he had his way it would be a feast.

He glanced back over at Dean and frowned at him.

"Jerk"

He knew it was lame, he knew it was childish. But it made him feel better .

Dean settled into a booth in the corner by the window. The diner was a 60's styled, clean looking establishment. Dean gratefully thanked all the gods he could think of that at least the restaurants in this town fared better than the motels. He swore he could still smell the musty , disease ridden room all over him. Even after he'd showered again that morning.

He'd woken after a very well rested sleep, his dreams had strayed between his winning a race in his Impala against Danny in Grease lightening, and his meeting and charming the lovely Dominique Swain. He licked his lips. Now that had been a good dream. His shoulder however hadn't slept as well as it's owner, he'd barely been able to get himself undressed let alone dressed after his shower. Surely the water was supposed to ease the joint? That's what he had been told so damn it that's what should have happened. He'd tried to raise his arm, when that didn't work he'd tried rotating it, failing that he'd hugged his arm across his body and willed it to work.

Guess he was no physic, well at least that was one mystery solved.

Sam settled across from him, attempting to stare at the menu instead of his brother. Dean knew he was busted, he knew his brother knew but did Sam know that Dean _knew _that he knew, or did they both think the other knew nothing?

Wait, he knew that Sam knew then Sam must know that Dean knew?

Or was it the other way around?

Ok, now as well as having severe shoulder pain his head hurt to.

"What can I get you two gentlemen?"

They both jumped as the waitress appeared. She tried to hide her smile at their embarrassment and instead focused intently on her note pad and pen.

"Coffee for now please" Sam smiled at her as she went to retrieve their drinks.

He faced forward and continued to stare at Dean over his menu, trying to hide his gaze each time his brother looked up.

Ok, enough. Dean sat staring at Sam, catching him as he tried another attempt at stealth mothering. He smiled broadly at his little brother, who was currently fighting off a blush.

"Spit it out Watson"

"How's your shoulder?"

"Ok, I stand corrected. Holmes"

"Seriously man"

Dean considered lying but damn it, Sam was giving him that big bug eyed, teddy bear lost boy look.

"Sore. But I'll be ok"

"I saw the list , am guessing the EMT wrote it"

Dean raised his eyebrows. Mystery number two solved in the small space of one morning.

Sam knew that Dean knew that he knew.

And there was that damn headache back.

"What about the list?"

"There's a drug store across the street, once we've eaten we'll go and get the stuff from her list."

"Uh huh?"

"Dean, stop it please. I know you're hurt, I know you're in pain. Quit the act already"

"What do you want me to do Sam? Cry?"

"Well it would be a start"

"Listen, it's fine, yes it's sore but it's fine. Quit mothering me"

"I'm not mothering you" Sam said defiantly. Although he knew he was.

"Yes you are, you're mothering me so that you don't have to think about Dad or Jessica."

"Did it ever occur to you hard ass that I'm concerned about you?"

"Really?"

"Really"

"I can come back" The waitress stood before them, notepad and pen at the ready. This time she didn't try to spare their embarrassment. She stared at them both and tapped her pen on her pad. She had other customers to see to and not a lot of time to see them in. The last thing she wanted was to be caught up in whatever this was, lovers tiff or whatever.

Sam grabbed the menu from Dean's hands and handed them both to the waitress.

"Two full breakfasts please"

"Sure"

The brothers sat in silence for what seemed like hours, each looking a separate way. Sam was trying to see into the kitchen. He always judged a place by the state of it's chef. Although he couldn't quite see this one. He wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

Dean sat staring out of the window. His brother was concerned for him. Well, nothing new there. Except he'd been gone for so long Dean wasn't sure he could handle that concern again. He was the one who was supposed to look after his little brother. He was the one who was supposed to lead the way, be the light in the dark. But the boy he was trying to protect and guide couldn't wait to get as far away from him as possible. Stanford. He'd gone all the way to California. At the time they'd been in upstate New York. So really, as far as he as concerned, Sam had looked at the map and gone the furthest point from his family.

Nice.

He looked at Sam, who was still determined to look anywhere but at Dean. His brother had bags under his eyes, dark circles of pain betraying his attempts to claim he was fine. Dean smiled, they both were hiding pain from each other. Although Sam let his show a little more so than Dean. His little brother had been through so much, had lost so much. Dean hadn't been able to protect him. He so wanted Sam to let him into that freak head of his, Dean could go in with a few tools, route around for an hour or so, fix the workings and send the unbroken Sam on his way to a happy life filled with love and wonder.

Sure.

It was that easy.

"Hey man" Dean cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"No Dean. I am. I shouldn't have shouted at you"

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm the big brother. Only I'm allowed to shout"

"Really?"

"Really. Guess this whole thing is kinda catching up on us hey?"

Sam rubbed his face with a tired hand.

"Yeah, I guess. We should hold up here for a day or so. Get our bearings before we move on"

"Yeah?" Dean watched his brother carefully. He'd been so intent on getting back out on the road to find their Dad. Why the sudden turnaround?

"You ok?"

"Yeah Dean. I just need a day to rest and then we'll get back out there"

"Uh huh" Dean knew that Sam was doing this so that he could rest his shoulder up. He knew it. But did Sam know that he knew?

Oh crap not that again.

Sam watched Dean eat his breakfast. So far he'd only picked up his fork. So far he'd only ate the eggs. Stopping every now and then to put the fork down and eat a little toast, drink a little coffee. So far he was only using his right hand.

When Sam got up to go to the bathroom Dean attempted to cut into his bacon. His arm felt sluggish and his shoulder refused to co-operate. Even his fingers were starting to feel a little weak. Oh this just wasn't fair. He picked up the bacon with his right hand and ate as much as he could as quickly as he could. He then placed the knife in his left hand and balanced the limb on the table. Sam sat back down opposite him , Dean treated him to his most innocent, sincere grin. Sam just frowned back.

"I just watched you"

Ah, a floor in the plan. Dean decided to go with the most unnatural response he'd ever used. He told the truth. Only because he knew he'd never be able to get his jacket back on or drive the car without Sam finding out his shoulder had seized.

"Can't move it" Dean smiled at Sam again, attempting to say the line as a joke.

"I can see that"

"Come on, don't make me have to explain"

Sam stared at Dean for awhile longer before tucking back into his own breakfast. Invisible chef or not, this was a damn good meal.

Dean stared at his pancakes. The only part of the meal he hadn't touched yet. God he loved pancakes. He began pulling them apart with his fork. Not the most appetising way to eat any food, pulling it apart limb by limb, but it worked for him. Seeing as he didn't have to hide his encumbered limb anymore he could destroy his breakfast without worrying Sam would chastise him for lying.

"That's really gross"

Not that he wouldn't chastise him for something else instead.

TBC

So whatcha think?


	3. Chapter 3

Again thank you so much to everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed! You guys are great! Only a small chapter. One more to go after this. All the medical stuff etc is from what a friend of mine went through with her frozen shoulder. Thankfully not too severe and she was back smacking the hell out of her brother in no time!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Sam sat in the waiting room reading through the new Teen Peaple. Apparently some guy called Murray had cheated on some girl called Brooke, or wait, was that her character name? Truth be told he didn't have a clue who these people were. Not that he cared much either. Dean had been in with the Doctor for over half an hour and Sam was getting impatient.

They'd finished their breakfasts and Sam had paid while Dean had attempted to put his jacket on. In the end he'd glared at Sam as the youngest Winchester had helped his arm co-operate with the sleeve. As Sam had been zipping up his jacket Dean had lost his patience and batted his hand away eliciting a smirk from his younger brother. His plan to get a couple of painkillers from the pharmacy had backfired when the pharmacist had taken one look at his shoulder and told him the injury required a Doctor's scrutiny. Sam had almost managed to suck in his snigger. Almost. He'd already mentioned the need for a Doctor considering the joint no longer wanted to work for it's master but Dean had dismissed the idea saying that only dweebs and dorks went to the Doctor for a bruise.

Sam was currently waiting on that dweeb to exit the office. It hadn't taken much to convince his brother to see the Doctor, which was testament to how much pain the older man was actually in. After a few choice words and the mention of permanent injury and pain Dean had reluctantly and dramatically given in. Saying he was only doing it to stop Sam's whining from splitting his head in two, and inadvertently giving away the fact he had a headache. Sam hadn't needed to voice that revelation. The look on his face had spoken volumes. Dean had merely cringed, screwing up his features and turning away from the little dork, stalking into the Doctors office and barely even looking at the receptionist as he asked to see someone.

Sam flicked through some more of the magazine, Brittany was pregnant, Demi was getting married, and there was a special on some show called Smallville. All in all boring stuff. A quiet cough caused him to look up into the eyes of a very gentle and kind looking older man. He seemed to be in his late 50's early 60's and had the kind of eyes that instantly caused you to trust him. His quiet cough was matched by a gentle smile which lit up the room.

"Mr Young?"

"Yes sir" Sam put the magazine he was holding down and stood to his full height. The Doctor didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Most people, when Sam stood, unconsciously took a step back.

"Your brother is going to be fine, but I need you to come with me so I can give you details of his care. I'd like to give him a muscle relaxant for the pain and to ease the joint. Sometimes patients won't take in all the information needed so I like to have a family member present if that's ok with you?"

Sam smiled at the Doctor, his own smile matching that of the elderly man. Sam had been surprised that Dean had agreed to the treatment but with kind eyes and a smile like that he could understand why. The man also had the most calming voice he'd ever heard. Like water over pebbles in a cool stream on a summers day. Instantly calming.

"No problem"

He followed the Doctor into the examination room, Dean sat on the bed at the far side of the room, head bowed down to his lap. Sam kept his pained gasp inside as the full extent of his brother's bruising collided with his eyes. His entire shoulder was a deep brown and purple colour, the shoulder itself looked slightly swollen . Dean's arm hung loosely in his lap. His torso was covered with less severe bruises but they still looked painful none the less. He looked so sorry for himself that Sam felt the need to give his brother a hug. Instead he sat in the chair motioned to by the Doctor.

"Ok, as I've told your brother Malcolm, due to the car crash you described the shoulder has been severely bruised. In most cases this just causes a lot of discomfort but heals on it's own. Unfortunately for your brother the shoulder has frozen and will need help healing. I want to give Malcolm a muscle relaxant, it's an injection into the shoulder itself. I'll also give you a prescription for painkillers which he'll need to take regularly. They will make him a little drowsy though but your brother said he could do with the rest so I'm guessing that won't be a problem."

Sam looked over at his brother, he sure had been charmed by the Doctors kind demeanour and soothing voice. Dean caught his eyes and quickly looked away. He seemed, embarrassed? Why?

"The painkillers will help with the neck and headache also"

"Neck and headache?" Sam was confused now.

"Yes, the shoulder has frozen not only due to the car accident but also due to the stress. Stress is usually the main cause of an aggravated injury such as this."

"Stress?"

Sam glanced over at Dean. He was blushing and looking stupidly at the floor. He didn't want Sam to have to hear all this. Heck, he was surprised he'd even told the Doc any of this. But the man had seemed so willing to listen and before he knew it he'd answered yes to the question of 'Any stress the last few weeks?'. He'd left out most of the details but mentioned his father had gone missing and his brother was going through a lot of stress himself. The Doctor had smiled knowingly and patted the young man on his good shoulder, telling him that most likely the stress caused the shoulder to seize. He had then mentioned the muscle relaxant, side effects, and the fact Sam was going to have to hear all this if that was ok with him. He'd nodded slowly and next thing he knew he was sat here contemplating the floor and trying to ignore Sam's worried glances.

"Ok" Sam sighed, "What do I need to do?" Apart from kick his ass he thought.

"Well, once I give Malcolm the shot, providing he has no reaction, you'll be able to go in about a half hour. After that, like I said, make sure he takes the painkillers, gets plenty of sleep and if you can bathe the shoulder in warm water every few hours. After that time will take over and the shoulder should ease within the next few days. If it doesn't, well, you boys come straight back here and I'll see what else we can do. But to be honest I don't foresee any problems."

The Doctor smiled at the two men and gathered the syringe and small vile of liquid. He clasped Dean's shoulder with his left hand, steadying him for the pain. Sam stood by his brother, he wanted to hold his hand, wanted to comfort him.

The Doctor gazed down at the worried expression almost hidden in Dean's eyes.

"I'm afraid this will hurt. Quite a bit"

Dean nodded and bit his lip, while Sam still wondered whether he should hold his brother's hand Dean grabbed his and squeezed as the needle entered his muscle.

Sam held his hand and tried to ignore the pain that shot up his arm. Dean was going to break bones, he was sure of it. Then they'd be stuck. One with a frozen shoulder, the other with a busted hand. Right pair they'd make. Just as he thought he could hear the bones snapping Dean released his death grip and his hand fell to his side.

"Ok, that's the worst over with I promise" The Doctor patted Dean's knee and went to his desk to write the prescription. Sam helped Dean into his t-shirt and coat. His movements were slow but he didn't protest the help.

"You'll need to sit in the waiting room until a nurse tells you that you can go. Ok?"

Dean nodded slowly. He just wanted to be back in bed, out from under the eyes of these two mothering pro's. The Doctor had reminded him of Sam so much that he'd opened up a little. What was with that? His shoulder felt slightly cold, but cold in a good way. He was starting to feel a little buzz, kinda like if he'd had a bottle of beer on an empty stomach. Ah the pain was receding. This was good. So very, very good.

Sam leafed through another magazine while watching Dean who sat across from him. As the minutes ticked by his brother seemed to become more and more relaxed. He'd fallen into a slouch and was currently smiling his way around the room in a slow glance. Sam smiled at his brother. He could see Dean was as high as a kite. The Doctor had also given him a strong pain killer and warned Sam of the slight side effect it may have dependant on his brother's resistance to such drugs.

Apparently his resistance was pretty low. He sniggered as Dean looked at him, confusion all across his face.

"What y'lookin' at?"

"You doofus"

"Jerk"

"Dweeb"

"Dork"

"Invalid"

"Bitch"

TBC

So, hands up those that want to give Dean a sponge bath?


	4. Chapter 4

Well it seems we have quite a list of Deanbathers. By the looks of things our boys will be staying clean for many months to come!

Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! If i didn't manage to reply back i'm sorry, but again thank you so much for coming on this ride with me!

x

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Dean sat slumped in the passengers seat of the Impala. Truth be told he didn't mind sitting in the passengers seat. He was the shotgun. Wingman. Dammit he was Goose and he was alright with that. Soaring through the sky behind his little brother, shooting the bogies at twelve o'clock, two o'clock, hell anytime they needed shooting, saving the world. Hero. That was him, he was a Goose but he was a hero too.

He chuckled. Nothing hurt. Nope, nothing. He felt nice and calm and relaxed, no pain, either physical or little brother induced. Which reminded him, he hoped the little crapper remembered to get his M&M's. He didn't want much out of life really. Sammy to be healthy and happy, his father to be healthy and happy, putting that aside, all he really needed was the biggest damn bag of M&M's the world had to offer and he'd be ok.

As if an answer from god he was suddenly bestowed with the bag of candy. Gleaming in his lap like the holy grail, the golden child of chocolate. He smiled gratefully as Sam settled himself in the car.

"How're you feeling?"

"Good Mav, I'm good"

"Oooo K then. Lets get you back to the motel"

Sam smirked at his brother, who was currently consumed by the packaging of the candy. His eyes sparkled in anticipation as to what the bag might hold.

Sam had always thought Dean was a straight line kinda guy, but by the course he'd taken to the motel room door he could see his brother was anything but. Sam caught up with the swaying sibling and guided him into the motel room. Dean sat heavily on the bed. His eyes were dropping and his breathing was deep. Sam regarded him for a few seconds, shocked that Dean was still awake. The Doctor had warned him that the mix of meds he'd given him would probably help him to sleep through the better part of the afternoon.

"Come on Dean, outta your jacket"

Sam carefully pulled the warm clothing from his brother who complied without question.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"You liked that girl didn't you?"

Sam pulled Dean's jacket from around him and helped him lie down on the bed, carefully lifting his legs up.

"Liked who Dean?"

"Haley"

"Yeah, I liked her, she was like a female version of you"

Dean smiled at that , Sam sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"She was nice"

Dean's eyes had closed but his smile remained. As Sam moved to get up Dean spoke again.

"Don't leave"

Where the hell had that come from?

"I'm not going anywhere big brother. Now just go to sleep"

"S'good Sammy. S'good. Dn't lea again. Not again"

Sam watched as Dean succumbed to sleep. Leave him? Again? Had his leaving really hurt his brother that much?

Dean had their Dad, he had the hunting he loved so much. That's what Dean seemed to live for.

Maybe he had been missed more than he'd thought he would be. By Dean at least.

Sam covered his brother, put the meds on the side table and went to take another shower.

This time a hot one.

"Sammy? What are you doing?"

Dean tried to roll away from his brother but found Sam had him pinned, one hand on his good shoulder, holding him and stopping him from rolling, while the other hand, wait, was that a towel? Was his brother washing him!

"Sam! What the hell?"

"Easy Dean. Stop moving. I have to bathe your shoulder remember?"

"Oh I remember brother, I also remember deciding that would never be happening"

"Well it is so suck it up and be quiet"

"Sammy!"

"IT'S SAM!"

"Sam"

"Dean stop it"

Sam sat back exasperated. He'd really hoped that Dean would have stayed sleeping. The bathing had been so much easier last time thanks to his brother sleeping all the way through.

He gave his sternest look, which only rewarded him with a smirk from Dean.

"I can do that Sam"

"Really?"

Well this was going to be interesting. Sam handed him the towel and sat back. Arms folded.

Dean made a valiant attempt to sit up , almost succeeding until the pain from his bruised torso caught up with the pain in his neck which decided to join in with the chorus in his head until all hell broke lose and a full on Metallica concert of pain was playing throughout his body.

Sam smirked and guided his brother into a sitting position, back against the head board. Dean closed his eyes for a second, reopening only when Sam nudged his hand. He dropped two white pills into his palm and held a glass of water for him.

"Guess when it says take four hourly it really means every three and a half"

Dean glared at his brother but took the pills down in one swallow. Willing them to work at supernova speed.

"You going to let me help now?"

Sam eyed Dean carefully . The elder still hadn't re-opened his eyes.

"Dean?" He Prompted.

"Mmm?"

"You ok?"

"No"

"No?"

"No Sam."

"What's wrong"

"Hurts"

Well this was a turnaround.

"Ok brother. Just give it time ok?"

Sam kept a hand on Dean's leg. Reassuring him he was right there. It was all he could think of to do. All the support he could give at that moment. Sam was sure the pain killers had dulled his brother's lying mechanism. He was never this forthcoming. Maybe he should keep a couple of the pills back, in case he needed to use them as a truth serum at some point.

When Dean had relaxed visibly Sam resumed his bathing, this time Dean didn't try to stop him.

Honestly it felt so good. Dean sighed as the warm water soothed his aching joint. The muscles relaxing , his headache and neck ache dulled to a distant throb. He could blame it all on the painkillers but he knew in his heart that having his brother soothe his aching arm was having a deeper effect on him.

So chick flick.

But at that moment he didn't care. Call him a baby, but he was in pain. He leaned away from the headboard, giving Sam more room to manoeuvre the warm towel behind his shoulder, soothing his shoulder blade. Sam took the movement as acquiescence and helped his brother sit further forward until Dean's head was almost resting on Sam's chest.

Almost.

He continued gliding the warm water across his brothers back, along his shoulder blades, around his neck. As he rested the warm cloth on his brothers neck he heard a contented sigh and Dean's head came forward another inch, resting on Sam's chest. The mothering part of Sam applauded his efforts and thanked Dean silently for the reward. His brother was letting him help, he was letting him do what he needed to do, a small step to making up for the lost time. The logical part of Sam knew that part of Dean's openness came from the pills he'd dropped into his brothers palm. Sam had read the notes inside. They were pretty strong and also had a fair kick of a muscle relaxant in them. Nothing like the shot the Doctor had given him, but strong enough to help his muscles to heal and unfreeze.

He finished bathing Dean's shoulder and neck, instead of laying his sibling back down he carefully slid his hands around his neck and slowly began to rub his fingers in a circular motion. Dean sighed again. Sam continued until he was pretty sure Dean had fallen asleep.

He carefully laid him back down and covered him with the blanket. Dean looked so peaceful. If you could ignore the extensive bruising and cuts on his face and neck.

"Thanks Sam"

"Thought you were asleep"

"Nearly"

"You ok?"

"Am now"

Dean cracked open his eyes and gave his brother his best I'm-the-big-brother-so-what-I-say-is-law look.

"Not a word about that. Ever. Again"

Sam laughed softly.

"Never"

Dean nodded slowly.

"Unless you piss me off"

He attempted to glare at Sam but he just didn't have the heart at that moment. He was so tired and comfortable. He just wanted to sleep again.

"Dean?"

But his brother wanted to talk.

"Mmm?"

"What are you stressed about?"

So there it was. Little brother had lasted a while. He had to give him that. Dean knew Sam would ask. He'd need to talk. But why did he always have to pick the moments that Dean wanted to do anything but?

"Just the usual Sammy. It's nothing to worry about"

"If it's nothing to worry about why do you have a frozen shoulder?"

"Being dragged half way across a forest and strung up in a cave by a wendigo will do that to a person"

"Dean"

Dean sighed and opened both eyes to gaze at his brother. Sam was giving him _that _look. It was so not fair. It was like the Jedi mind trick and his using it on an injured man, hero no less, just wasn't fair.

"I'm worried about you, I'm worried about Dad. It's just the usual Sam so please stop worrying about me"

"Well someone has to"

"Whatever dude"

"Go to sleep ass"

Sam watched as Dean shrugged into his jacket. He had most of the movement back in his shoulder but the arm was still stiff, that much was obvious. With the completion of the pain killers and the resumed use of his arm Dean had quietly begun to push Sam's need to look after him aside. Sam had to accept it, his big brother didn't need help. Not now. But still, he'd had a chance to look after him. Even if it was only for a couple of days. They were moving on again. Who knew where. Sam just wanted to find their Dad. As he'd been looking after Dean, watching over his sleeping form he'd realised how much they needed their father. What if it had been worse? What would they have done? Sam felt an overwhelming need for his father to make all better. To make the pain stop, but he knew their family didn't work that way. His Dad couldn't make it all better. Instead he'd probably just tell him about some other evil thing that was so much worse than what he'd seen and experienced. Tell him to suck it up and move on. Be an obedient soldier.

Dean though, Dean made it all better. He always felt safe with Dean. When he was little it was Dean that took the owies away. It was Dean that removed little splinters from his brothers tiny hand, who stopped the crying with a bear hug. Who rocked him to sleep at night. Now they were together again, and Sam just had to believe Dean would make it ok like he always had before.

Dean. The brother he almost lost to a wendigo.

Which reminded him.

He closed the door to the motel room and waited in the Impala for his brother. Dean had gone to drop off the keys. He still wasn't able to drive but he'd needed to do something to feel useful. It had nothing to do with the cute girl at the reception desk.

Nope, nothing at all.

Dean climbed into the passengers seat and got himself comfortable. He had a smile plastered across his features.

"You got her number didn't you?"

"Got more than that Sammy. Got me a kiss"

Sam laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street, heading for the interstate. They were going to head north, see what they could come across, try to help other families in need. Try to stop the evil before it ruined other lives. Try to find Dad.

"Dean, there's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Sam glanced at his brother, he had his full attention. In his most serious voice, with his most serious expression he said

"Chow time you freaky bastard?"

Dean was taken aback for a second. Then it hit him, square in the face.

"You didn't think that was funny?" Dean laughed.

"Seriously dude, there I was trying to protect those people, try to get them out of that cave and assure them we'd be fine. All the while trying to not laugh at you."

"Well it brought him to where we needed him to be"

"Did ya notice he kept his distance from you big brother?"

Dean laughed again, harder this time, no pain from bruised ribs to stop his giggles.

Sam focused on the road as laughter tears threatened to blur his vision and send him into a ditch.

"Chow time you freaky bastard. Oh man that's classic"

"You're learning from the best little brother"

"I nearly lost it completely when you shouted 'Bring it on baby, I taste good', oh man I thought Haley was gonna hit me"

"You didn't hear the best bit"

"What's that?"

"I think he ran your way when I shouted 'You want some white meat bitch'"

"You didn't!"

Sam laughed harder than he thought possible, this time having to correct the car as they almost went into the verge. This only caused Dean to lose control completely and collapse forward in a hysterical heap.

"Hey you ok?"

"Ah Sammy, don't make me laugh it hurts!"

Sam couldn't look at his brother. Every time his hysterics were under control a gasp from Dean caused him to fall straight back into them.

The perfect way to relieve stress?

Laugh until you almost crash.

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed the ride! Again thank you so much for reading and reviewing and supporting and making this gal blush with all your beautiful words.

Next one might be about a sponge bath seeing as that idea seemed to go down well! lol!


End file.
